New Zealand
by obviously394
Summary: Dumbledore sends Remus Lupin to New Zealand to recruit werewolves for the Order.


The journey to New Zealand was grueling. Remus had to go from London to New York by Muggle airplane, which was exhausting enough. But in order to Floo to San Francisco he had to take it in steps, because otherwise he would have been spinning for twenty minutes.

New York to Pittsburgh to Indianapolis to St. Louis to Santa Fe to Phoenix to San Francisco.

Remus would have prefered to take another plane. Much more tedious, but easier on his already exhausted body. The last full moon had only been two days before he started out.

"I have a task for you to perform for the Order," Dumbledore had said, sitting in Lily's favorite chair in the Potter's sitting room. "There is a large pack of werewolves in the Southern Alps. It would not be good for us if Voldemort got to them first."

He had wanted to refuse. Already irratable as a result of the moon, he was tired of these fruitless recruiting assignments. In seven trips- Wales, Germany, Romania, Mongolia, Mexico, Canada and Alaska- Remus hadn't yet convinced one werewolf to fight against Voldemort. Sure, many had agreed not to fight for Voldemort, but what good was that really?

Besides, something wasn't right at home.

Peter had been distant, James had cabin fever, Lily was worried about Harry and Sirius wasn't doing too well after they lost the Prewetts. Remus thought he would be much more useful at home. But no, Dumbledore just had to send him to the other side of the world.

At least he still had another long plane ride before he got to Auckland. And at least he had the aisle seat. Beside him sat a girl who looked to be about nine, with straw colored hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hi, are you going to Hawaii?" she asked as the plane started moving down the runway. "I am, my mom's getting married. Again," she added with a frown.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Didn't she tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"Of course! But you're all right, I can tell," she said confidantly.

Shows what she know, the Werewolf thought bitterly. "No, I'm going to New Zealand."

"Why?"

"To hike." That was always the reason Remus gave to overly curious Muggles. Hiking. And it was not a complete lie- Werewolves tended to live in isolated, hard to reach places.

The girl didn't look convinced. "You don't look like you spend too much time outside."

Too perceptive for her own good. She'll get in trouble for that one day, Remus thought, then added aloud, "My . . . boss thought it would be good for me."

"Oh." The girl pulled her backpack off of the luggage rack and pulled out a book. "My name is Sasha. Sasha Potter."

"Really? One of my best friends is named James Potter. And I'm Remus Lupin."

Sasha laughed. "That's a funny name. Oops," she gasped, covering her mouth. "That was rude."

"That's alright."

Several hours later, just after dinner Auckland time but only seven in the morning London time Remus finally arrived at his hotel. He hadn't been able to sleep on the plane- after the short layover in Honolulu Sasha's seat had been taken by a heavy woman who sounded like she was from Nashville and she had spent the entire trip complaining about the bad service. _____________________

Two Weeks _____________________

No luck. None at all. Remus hadn't even been able to convince Medraud, leader of the pack, to remain neutral.

Remus wasn't looking forward to his next visit to Dumbledore's office.

He knew Dumbledore wouldn't get angry- not like James did- but he would be Disappointed. And at the next Order meeting he would have to bear the pity of the others, others who may have been successful with whatever tasks Dumbledore had appointed to them.

When Remus Flooed into the Leaky Cauldron, he was amazed to see it full- for eight in the morning, and decorated with large red banners emblazoned with large 'HP's. Harry Potter, Remus thought, but surely not . . .

"Haven't you heard?" A wizard Remus recognized as having been a few years ahead of him, Hufflepuff if he remembered correctly, asked incredulously. "You-Know-Who is gone!" And a large goblet of firewhisky was pressed into his hand by the barman.

"What? How?" Remus sputtered, setting the drink on the table.

Another wizard answered him. "It's 'Arry Potter that done it, nobody knows 'ow. 'Orrible 'bout 'is mum and dad, though-"

"What?!" Remus backed into the fireplace and Flooed to Hogwarts. He swore as he stepped out of the grate in McGonagall's empty office and ran up two flights of stairs and down several corridors to Dumbledore's office.

"Licorice Wands," he gasped to the gargoyle, and ran up the staircase that seemed to be at least five miles long. He didn't bother knocking.

"I- they didn't- Leaky Cauldron- James-" Remus spluttered, leaning against Dumbledore's desk.

"So you've heard?" Dumbledore asked from beside the open window. "Yes, Lily and James are dead. Harry lives."

The word dead pounded in Remus' skull. "But- how-?"

"The Secret-Keeper told the secret. Voldemort went to the house last evening and went after Harry. The Killing Curse somehow rebounded off Harry and hit Voldemort. I do not think we have to worry about him. Harry will be going to live with his aunt. That, I think, will be the best arrangement."

Dead, dead, dead. . . "Sirius-" Sirius would never have betrayed James. Never.

"The Ministry is looking for him now. Last we heard he was in London."

"Sirius wouldn't have-" Dead, dead, dead . . .

"Mr Black must have. There isn't any other way." Dumbledore turned toward the window. "I'm so sorry, Remus."

Remus swore again. Dead, dead, dead . . .

"Yeah, so am I." And he walked out the door. 


End file.
